1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal type flow rate measuring apparatuses and more particularly to a thermal type flow rate measuring apparatus capable of controlling the temperature of a heat-generating element at high speed.
2. Background Art
A conventional example of a thermal type flow rate measuring apparatus is shown in FIG. 19 of JP Published Patent Application 2004-361271 A. This flow rate measuring apparatus includes a planar substrate (silicon substrate) having a diaphragm on which a heat-generating element and temperature-detecting means for detecting the temperature on both sides of the heat-generating element are provided.